Fallen Shinobi
Fallen Shinobi Maskue Inuzuka walked down the hidden forrest, dwelling for a fight. At the sound of a crow he clutched his fist and waited. He could sense someone coming, so he sat and waited. Hebi had been walking in a forest trying to find a camping spot. He had started to get somewhat low on animal blood so he wanted to make sure he had a good stock of it. As he was walking, in the corner of Hebi's eye he noticed a figure. Out of pure reaction he quickly turned his head to realized a man sitting. He stood there and looked into his eyes. Maskue and Hebi stared at each other for a few seconds before saying anything. As a missin-nin Maskues first though was that he was a Bounty Hunter. "Who are you?" He wissed. As he waited for a response he started walking towards the man. Hebi stood there, staring with blank eyes. "If you come any close, I won't show any mercy." he whispered but, he said it loud enough for the strange man to hear. "That's what I wanted to hear" Maskue shouted across the forrest, and started running towards the man. "I won't show mercy either" He laughed and he ran towards the man. Now that they were closed he send a barrage of Kunai's at Hubi. "How stupid." Hebi simply thought. He jumped to the side twisting his body to dodge the Kunai. His nails then extended an inch outward to give Hebi an added benefit. Hebi created the Snake Seal as his body turned into about 25 snakes that quickly spread out. Maskue backed in utter shock, he underestimated the man. He created a Fire Clone and attacked Hebi with it hoping that he hit's it. He formed a plan in his head while studying Hubi. Due to the snakes speed and agility, they were easily able to dodge the attack. They reformed about three feet away from Maskue but only the upper half. Hebi then stretched his arm out and aimed for the back of Maskue's neck with his claws. He still stayed stealthy so he was able to get a surprise attack on Maskue. Maskue decided to play it safe and wait for Hebi to attack him. He started to figure out Hebi's stealthy style. He started weaving signs and muttered Energy Release: Light Tap This would be to repel Hubi's snakes. Since Maskue wasn't paying attention, Hebi's claws stabbed into the back of his neck. As they easily ripped through Maskues flesh the poison started to rush into his blood. Since the stab wound was close to the brain, the poison went directly to Maskue's brain making the effects take action faster and more deadly. In deep pain from the posion, Maskue decided to turn the tables as he screamed " Toyeegan". As time slowed down Maskue started feeling the effects of the Toyeegan. He attacked Hibu as much as he could for the 10 seconds that the Toyeegan offered him. Hebi still had his claws in the back of Maskues neck. When he felt Maskue move, Hebi started to swing his arm so he could hit Maskue into a tree. When the 10 seconds passed up, Maskue's head into a tree with great force. "How stupid." Hebi whispered. As his claws were still in Maskues neck, the poison should have started to take some serious effect by now. Maskue had no other option, he decided he has nothing else up his sleave. Once again "Toyeegan" he shouted....the pain was unbearable, but threw many Kunai into Hubi, they were both in deep pain, but Maskue was facing the effects of the Toyeegan. Hebi saw the kunai coming towards him and tried to evaded them. Since he was in slow-mo he was only able to dodge a few of them. He got stabbed by two in his other arm but, the pain didn't effect Hebi much since he has felt greater pain. After the 10 seconds, Hebi wiped his arm into the air taking Maskue with it. When Maskue was up in the air, Hebi slammed him into the ground head first with great enough force to bury it in the dirt. Maskue couldn't stand. He was out cold. Hebi could do what he wanted now, but still, Maskue is alive. Hebi walked over, with a kunai in his hand. "I will gain more knowledge thanks to you." he silently said. He took the Kunai and threw it into Maskue's neck, killing him instantly. He then used the technique Soul Extraction Technique and created an orb of Maskue's knowledge. Hebi took the Water Release and went on to find a victim for the resurrection. The Resurrection Hebi had found a small little village nearby, thinking that it would be a perfect place to find one. He had waited util it was night to make it easier for him to snatch one up. Once it reached night Hebi sneaked into the village to find a host. Quickly he found an homeless person drunk on the sidewalk. Hebi had crouched by him and asked if he wanted a better life where he won't have to worry anymore. The man agreed as he was desperate to try anything. Hebi had quickly picked him up onto his back and had made it out of the village without being noticed. Deep into the forest he had inserted the orb into the mans body. After that, seals had appeared all over the mans body. Slowly the man turned into Maskue, but still knocked out. "I had taken your Water Release, meaning that you can't use it anymore. You can't learn it back either. Or can't use any of your water techniques, although you didn't even have any. You should wake up within an hour, and I will be watching." Hebi said. He took off back onto a trail to Otogakure. Category:CertainlyNot1218 Category:Na'Jorne